


Sweet Words and Sweeter Kisses

by Mishka10



Series: Jaskier has a praise kink [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masterbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, jaskier has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka10/pseuds/Mishka10
Summary: Geralt decides to explore and indulge Jaskier's praise kink. Turns out the bard really likes being called a good boy.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier has a praise kink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720474
Comments: 6
Kudos: 356





	Sweet Words and Sweeter Kisses

“Come here.”

Jaskier snorted in response, glimpsing up briefly from where he was lounging in the side of small the room they had rented, scribbling down absent notes and lyric ideas.

“Jaskier.”

“Yes?”

“Come here.”

“Ohh, wonderful Geralt, yes lets just bark out orders like you are talking to a mangy dog. You could at the very least say please.”

“Jaskier- please.”

Jaskier sighed, as though he was taking great effort in slowly unfolding himself from his seated position and lazily meandering over to where Geralt stood. He raised a quizzical eyebrow at the Witcher.

Geralt smiled softly, gently cupping Jaskier’s face and drawing him in for a gentle kiss. “Jaskier.” He murmured against the corner of the bard’s mouth.

Jaskier sighed gently, pressing against the Witcher, and melting into the embrace. “Yes Geralt?”

Geralt pulled back slightly, to stare into Jaskier’s still questioning eyes, “Jaskier, are you going to be a good boy?”

Jaskier’s breath hitched in surprise. “Oh, _oh,_ Geralt-” Geralt cut him off with another chaste kiss, lightly pressing their lips together, his thumb gently rubbing against Jaskier’s cheek.

“Are you going to be good?”

This time Jaskier simply nodded enthusiastically.

Geralt offered a small smile in response, “good boy,” he said, drawing the bard in once more, this time nipping lightly at the bard’s lower lip. he pulled back with a quiet hum, turning his attention lower. Geralt moved slowly to casually flick open each of the buttons on Jaskier’s shirt, being sure to let his fingers lightly ghost across the skin beneath with each movement. Jaskier drew in a breath, watching, waiting. Geralt hummed again, pausing to stare at the bare flesh in front of him, He ran a slow hand down Jaskier’s chest, continuing down until his fingers brushed lightly against the top of Jaskier’s pants.

Jaskier pushed up against the hand, wanting, urging it lower, but Geralt simply pulls the hand back. “Not yet little lark.”

Geralt gently guides Jaskier round, pushing him back onto the bed. Jaskier landed with a heavy thump, legs falling open, lips parted slightly in anticipation. He licked his lips hungrily, waiting, needy.

Geralt simply stood there, observing, for a long moment before reaching down and slowly thumbing open the first button on Jaskier’s pants. He flicked his eyes up to meet the bards as though in question, before pressing a palm against Jaskier’s growing bulge. Jaskier whined quietly in response, thrusting up to rub against Geralt’s hand. Geralt offered one brief squeeze before straightening back up and removing the hand altogether.

Jaskier huffed in annoyance. “Geralt-” He cut himself off at the Witcher’s raised eyebrow, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the other man.

Geralt hummed again, studying Jaskier. Finally, he spoke, voice low and gruff, “touch yourself.”

The words took a moment to register, then Jaskier was scrambling to unbutton his pants the rest of the way, pull himself free-

“Slow, Jaskier. Easy.”

Jaskier bit back a snarky response, but slowed, taking himself in hand.

Geralt hummed happily, “good boy.” 

Jaskier felt himself blush at the words, a heat raising in his cheeks, staining them pink.

Geralt cupped his cheek, marvelling at the colour. “So good, Jaskier, good boy.” He watched with keen interest as the words caused the bards colouring to darken further. Meeting Jaskier’s eyes he quietly repeated his order, “touch yourself.”

Jaskier complied, starting to move, he began slowly stroking himself, eyes flicking nervously between watching Geralt and looking at literally anything else.

“Such a good boy, doing as you’re told, just like that darling.”

Jaskier’s breath and movement stuttered at the words, he shot Geralt another questioning? Demanding? Look. Geralt ignored it, focusing instead on the site before him.

“Such a beautiful little thing you are.”

Jaskier felt his blush deepen, spreading lower as his chest flushed red along with his face.

Geralt chuckled lightly at this. “So beautiful, my little songbird.”

Jaskier whimpered in response, trying not to think about how much Geralt’s voice and the sweet things he was saying was affecting him.

As though he knew exactly what Jaskier was thinking, Geralt continued talking, “you’re doing so well my dear. You look wonderful like this, all spread out and vulnerable.”

Jaskier whimpered again, speeding up his movements.

“Perfect, darling. You’re doing perfectly, just what I wanted my beautiful little lark, so good, good for me.” 

Jaskier bit back a growl, swallowing silent curses he began gently thrusting up into his own grip. He wanted more, he wanted Geralt to keep talking, he wanted to be a _good boy._

“So good darling, that’s it.” Geralt stared hungrily down at Jaskier, mapping out the deep red blush that now covered most of the younger man’s chest. “You’re doing so well, aren’t you?”

Jaskier held back another curse, eyes finally flicking back to meet with Geralt’s once again. Geralt stared back having seemingly fallen silent now. Jaskier stared for as long as he could bare, before throwing his head back in a muffled groan, eyes squeezing shut. He whined, hoping the Witcher would take pity on him, _touch him_. Or at the very least, keep talking.

“What are you thinking about?”

Jaskier’s eyes snapped open, “you.”

“Me. Doing what my dear darling lark?”

“Touching me.” Jaskier almost spat the words out. Fuck. He was hot all over, he had needs dammit.

Geralt laughed quietly, “is that all little lark?” Geralt reached out gently, pressing his hand against Jaskier’s heaving chest.

“Geralt.”

Geralt hummed, raising a quizzical eyebrow. “Yes, little lark?”

“That’s no-oh fuck.” Jaskier stuttered as Geralt’s thumb softly brushed against one of his nipples. “Geralt, please.” He whined out between clenched teeth.

Geralt flicked gently at the nipple, reveling in the way Jaskier jerked and shuttered each time in response. “So beautiful, just like this, needy, wanting, can you come for me like this Jaskier? Just from this, for me, my good boy.”

Jaskier gasped, free hand raising to grab at Geralt’s shoulder, steadying himself as he thrust up, desperately into his tight fist.

Geralt lent in close, whispering as lightly as he could directly into Jaskier’s ear, “good boy.”

Jaskier gasped, nails digging into the Witcher’s arm, the words enough to push Jaskier to release. Geralt held him gently after, waiting as Jaskier’s chest slowly settled, breath calming, blush finally fading from his skin.

Finally Geralt pulled back, pressing one more chaste kiss to Jaskier’s lips with a slight smile, mumbling a final “good boy” against the bard’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash, I miss the feeling of human embrace, thanks for reading.


End file.
